degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-4441793-20140906222043
Zoe vs. Maya (Bar for Bar) Here it is! 'DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT MEAN ANY OF THE SHIT I'M SAYING IN THESE POEMS, OKAY? YOU GOTTA HAVE A THICK SKIN AND A SENSE OF HUMOR. AGAIN, THESE ARE NOT MY PERSONAL THOUGHTS. I HAVE NOTHING BUT LOVE FOR BOTH OF THESE QUEENS. ' Now without further ado, here is Zoe's diss bars to Maya.... I'm not Reese Witherspoon but I'll legally kill this blonde Murk her in the ring and dump that ass in a pond Let the leeches feed on her blood and flesh Same way she got a different nigga sucking on her chest Oh, if you haven't heard, Maya Matlin's a hoe Disguised as a rapper with basic bars and flow I gotta admit that I still have heat for this bitch Any nigga with a dick got MEAT for this bitch This skank goes through boyfriends like a carton of eggs One nigga down, here comes the next between her legs Beating that pussy up like a bowl of cake batter Til that coochie loosens up after EVERY nigga done had her You'd think I have a dick by the way I'm COMING at her If my bars were food this bitch would be getting fatter For once in your life, keep a man or stay single Everything with a dick wasn't meant for you to mingle I know the sight of cock makes your senses tingle But tonight, bitch, you gonna get chipped like a Pringle Dissing your relationships will bring me to fame Call it unfair, but that's how I play the fucking game Give it a year, and you'll put Clare and Alli to shame Broken cherry and broken heart, you'll have yourself to blame Even a blind bitch can see that your bitch ass is lame Don't whine and cry, bitch, about always being scapegoated When you steal bitches' boyfriends and commence to deepthroat it Now don't get it fucked up, I'm LONG over the Miles shit I got the last laugh ultimately seeing the Triles shit It must be slap in the face that you got played by a toy To see your rich ex-boyfriend making out with a boy Don't mistake me, I am not a homophobic bitch I just can't respect a nigga who can't ADMIT he likes his ass dicked On some cray shit, Maya, your pain is my fucking pleasure On some gay shit, Maya, your ex is Tristan's fucking treasure Your love life is so sad that I almost wanna pray for you I pity a bitch with 100 niggas making a play for you Then drop your ass quck 'cause they ain't gonna STAY with you Shit, one nigga offed himself to get the hell away from you Oops, I went too far but fuck it, bitch, I'm being BOLD My bars is ice so don't be surprised that I get cruel and cold My one-liners and jokes will be regarded as pure gold Long before my disrespect of your exes start to get old As long as I got the bars, I'm gonna spit that shit As long as niggas get hard, Maya's gonna suck that dick I know these are low-blows but that's where I'm aiming As young ladies, we're supposed to be above this slut-shaming Banning together against misogynists in this society Spare you these bars as if we're practicing sobriety On a good day, I just might be down for that shit But the truth of the matter is.....I DON'T LIKE YOU, BITCH. Queen Zee represent! That was Zoe's round. Next I'll write Maya's. When I'm done, you guys be the judge of who won. Or like they say in rap battles, "caught that body".